Waking Up
by CriminalxMindsxFantic
Summary: This is a one-shot sequel to 'Wounded'. This is after Aaron had woken up, and what he finds out when he has woken up...


Hello, me again! I feel really inspired to write another one-shot, so here it is! This is when Aaron wakes up. You'll need to read **Wounded** to understand what is happening! I know that for some of you this chapter might had been sent twice; because this one has more detail in it.

Disclaimer: I have and never will own such an awesome show as Criminal Minds or own the song Your Love Is a Song by Switchfoot.

I hear you breathing in

Another day begins

The stars are falling out

My dreams are fading now, fading out

I've been keeping my eyes wide open

I've been keeping my eyes wide open

**Ooh, your love is a symphony**

**All around me, running through me**

**Ooh, your love is a melody**

**Underneath me, running to me**

**Oh, your love is a song**

The dawn is fire bright

Against the city lights

The clouds are glowing now

The moon is blacking out, is blacking out

So I've been keeping my mind wide open

I've been keeping my mind wide open, yeah

**Ooh, your love is a symphony**

**All around me, running to me**

**Ooh, your love is a melody**

**Underneath me, and into me**

**Oh, your love is a song**

**Your love is a song**

**Oh, your love is a song**

**Your love is strong**

With my eyes wide open

I've got my eyes wide open

I've been keeping my hopes unbroken

Yeah, yeah

**Ooh, your love is a symphony**

**All around me, running through me**

**Ooh, your love is a melody**

**Underneath me, running to me**

**Your love is a song**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Your love is my remedy**

**Oh, your love is a song**

"What… what happened?" Aaron Hotchner questioned as he opened his eyes to a white, bright light. He pulled himself up, and felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Babe, sit down! You're going to pull out your stitches!" Emily exclaimed!

Aaron still managed to sit up, though he was still wincing in pain. "Stitches?" he questioned.

Emily nodded. "You were shot. You and Morgan had gone to visit the manager at the gay bar, and he shot you when Morgan and you were running after him. Turns out the Unsub has hated gay men since high school. He picked men who resembled men in his high school, and shot them."

Aaron looked closely at Emily. She had bags under her eye lids, more than usual. Her eyes were darting around the hospital, as if she was afraid to tell him something. He glanced down and noticed she had her engagement ring on.

"Em," Aaron reached out his hand and lifted Emily's chin so he eyes bored into her. "Emily, _please_ tell me what is wrong?"

"Aaron," she began nervously, afraid of what her fiancé might think that she told their family they were engaged with him. "The team knows we are engaged. When…" she stuttered over the word stabbed. "Whend you were… stabbed, the doter said we would only tell information about your condition to family, and not the team. So, I stood up and said I was your fiancé. When we came into the room, I put on the engagement ring and sat by your bedside. I then told the team I would, and only would, discuss this with them when you had woken up. I'm so sorry Aaron. I know you wanted to tell them but….."

Aaron interrupted her. "Emily, I don't care that you told the team like that. If the situation had been reversed, I would have done the exact same thing. Anyways, they wouldn't want to start the questioning without Penelope Garcia, would they?" Aaron said as he tried to inject some humour into the conversation.

"Just tell me one thing though, please," Aaron asked. "Why did you not want to tell the team."

Emily sighed and pushed some of her dark locks back behind her ear. "I wanted to keep the secret to ourselves. I had the completely irrational thought that once we had told the team, our relationship would slowly decline and we would end up breaking up. I suppose I was scared that we would drift apart is the world knew. I just thought that if we could keep it contained in our own little bubble, we would be al right. I know this is completely stupid, but with my track record I did not want anything to come between me and the best thing that had ever happened to me."

"Em," Aaron replied. "That's not stupid. I love you and I swear I am going to keep you close to me until we die, ok?"

Emily nodded her head. "I think I can hear the team coming down the corridor. I can hear them talking. Also, Pen took the first plane out of Virginia, said something like the engagement between 'Boss-man and Gumdrop was not to be missed'," Emily said with a smile on her face.

Suddenly the team burst in and started exclaiming at seeing their boss alive.

"Well, look who we still couldn't get rid of," Rossi joked.

"Glad you're please to see me alive then," replied Aaron.

Penelope exclaimed. "Where is the ring? Let me have a look!"

Emily huffed with a smile on her face as she put up her left hand. Both JJ and Pen rushed forward and grasped the hand. Both of them started exclaiming.

"Oh My GOD! It's BEAUTIFUL! Morgan, take note when you propose, please take G-Man with you to choose the ring. He has AMAZING taste!"

Both Emily and Hotch blushed. They were people who liked to keep their private and personal lives separate, well, apart from that they worked together and had fallen in love.

Hotch cleared his throat. "Need I all remind you, regardless of Emily's and mine relationship, I am still your boss?"

The two women backed away mumbling "Sorry Hotch."

Hotch suddenly grinned, and the team were taken back how much younger he looked.

"I was joking. Scream all you like ladies."

Penelope and JJ both moved forward quickly to look at the ring again. Rossi was standing at the entrance of the room, his leg up against the wall. Morgan was looking on in horror at the three jovial women, while Spencer was standing awkwardly in the room.

"Well," started Rossi. "How did you two, of all people, end up falling in love?"

Hotch again grinned, "Ahh that Dave, is quite a story."

….

I am also sorry if anyone thought the characters were OOC. This is AU, so I am making the characters a bit OOC (Hopefully not too much though)

I am sorry that this is a bit shorter than the first one-shot! I have planned to leave it there, as guess what? This next one-shot is about them falling in love!

Now, sad news I might not have be able to put the next story up for a couple of days. I have a Mandarin Speaking Competition on Sunday, and I am busy rehearsing for that! So I hope to update by Sunday, and if not I am reallllyyy sorry


End file.
